My Niisan Is Not Dame
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: During Lambo's class's Parent Gathering, his teacher Nezu-sensei unwittingly insulted his nii-san.What would happen if Dame-Tsuna arrived to as Lambo's guardian not the same as he was in the past?


**A family fluff I thought so far~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**My Nii-san is Not Dame**

Nezu Dohachiro-sensei stood up front at the teacher's desk, smiling happily at his students who brought with them their parents or guardians. He frowned when he saw Bovino Lambo, calmly staring outside the window bored to the core. He was his least favorite student since Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Bovino-kun, where are your parents?"

Lambo just looked at him, with his usual lazy air, "Dunno where they are or if they are still alive."

"Any other relatives?"

The teen just growled and muttered something foreign before looking into his eyes,"Tsuna-nii is a busy person. I didn't tell him about this considering he is in Italy. I don't want to bother him."

At the mention of Tsuna-nii, Nezu-sensei thought of a scrawny brunette who costed hi job in the past. The student who failed in every test he makes. That thought was maddening to the (already mad) old teacher.

"Could this Tsuna-nii of yours be _Dame-Tsuna_?" Nezu rudely said.

At the metion of Dame-Tsuna, nearly everyone present laughed, much to Nezu's joy. They could really remember a spiky haired lad who failed at everything. (But we know better)

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lambo slammed his fists on his desk. His eyes darkened, showing his anger. "My nii-san is not dame! He just had other priorities during that time!"

"Like messing around?" Nezu retorted with a smirk "All I can see is he is a bad influence to you, Bovino-kun."

The other children who heard about Dame-Tsuna from their elders (especially their elder siblings) guffawed and taunted the teen.

"What is your nii-san doing now anyway?"

"Is he cleaning some toilets and bathroom stalls or something?"

"He's probbably begging for money on the streets of Italy."

"I bet he went to jail for being a naked exhibitionist!"

"Yeah right, my nee-chan once told me he confessed his love to some Sasagawa chick in his boxers"

"You lot…How dare you insult Tsuna-nii? You aren't even worth breathing the same air as him! "

Majority of the spectators just rolled their eyes, not taking seriouslly what Lambo said but they did not say more, clearly intimidated by his aura.

Nezu narrowed his brows, "Bovino-kun, I really wat to talk to your guardian. Your outbursts is clearly unacceptable."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a good-looking young man around his twenties with spiky brown hair and warm honey-brown was accompanied by two men in suits who seemed to be acting as bodyguards.

"_Antonio, Victor, you may leave. I'll handle this from here. Thank you for accompanying me."_ The stranger's voice was deep yet lyrical as he spoke in Italian

"_But Decimo… if an assassin will come…"_

"_Do not worry, Namimori has high security with Hibari and his Foundation"_

"_Understood, but Decimo, we'll be right outside in case you need us"_

"_Grazie"_

The two men bowed as the closed the door. The handsome stranger smiled winningsomely. "I apologize for interrupting a while ago. I was just informed about the gathering."

There was no protest voiced for they were entranced by him. They all wondered who is he and who is his relative, save for Lambo who oly widened his eyes and approached the man with happiness shining in his eyes.

"Tsuna-nii! I thought you were still in Italy having a meeting with the other bosses! And why is it that Bakandera is not with you?"

The other occupants in the room had their jaws dropped, especially Nezu-sensei. Who in the world would have thought that the no-good teen would be this stunning and rich considering the high quality looking suit he wore.

"I flew towards here after the… shortened meeting. As for Hayato, he has an assignment to do." Tsuna winked as if making a joke. Lambo laughed.

"I'm surprised that your business partners didn't object or anything."

"It helps when Xanxus also attends. Business aside, you shouldn't hide something like this Lambo."

The teen fidgeted "But… Tsuna-nii… you are already busy. I don not want to bother you."

Tsuna just smiled "Lambo, you are family and I don't abandon my family"

Lambo's eyes brightened as he hugged the young man without shame. "You are the best, Tsuna-nii!"

The rest of the day was very awkward to Nezu. He was sure the brunette remembers him considering the smug look of Bovino and the brunette's knowing smile when hi caught his ex-teacher looking at him warily.

Nezu could see that all of the female population and some boys leering at him (Yes, even the mothers). The others looked in awe or envy.

The next day, nobody in town (thanks to rumors) ever isulted Lambo's nii-san much to the teen's joy.

But that is to be expected when they learned that his nii-san is not dame but a successful owner of a successful big company.

But we know better.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the strongest mafia don, leading the Vongola, the strongest mafia famiglia not only in Italy but the whole world.


End file.
